Inflatable devices for recreational uses which are adapted to support a person thereon have been devised in a variety of forms. Most generally, aside from propulsion of the device which can be achieved by motor means, motion of these devices can be achieved only by an action of the person supported thereon such as by paddling, leaning or jumping. Representative of related prior art devices is a pool toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,931 which comprises a buoyant body of substantially U-shaped outline having a relatively narrow center portion and bulbous end portions which can be ridden by a person seated astride its center portion. Although the rider can perform various maneuvers thereon, these generally must be initiated and controlled by the rider's own body movements.